


envidia

by evocates



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean wants Viggo to shut off the music. Written for j_flatterman@LJ from her prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	envidia

"For fuck's sake, Vig," Sean yelled through the studio door. "Yer fuckin' music's givin' me a fuckin' headache!"

A Spanish opera singer screamed on, undisturbed, behind the door. She hit a particularly high note, and Sean squeezed his eyes shut, squinting at the nearby window to see if the glass was threatening to break. It didn't; a shame, really, because if the glass broke outside, then maybe Viggo would realise that Sean was trying to get his attention.

"VIGGO!" Sean roared through the door, kicking it hard. "SHUT OFF THAT FUCKIN' RACKET!"

He raised his foot to kick against the wood again when it pulled open. But it was too late, and Sean's toes connected with Viggo's shin. The paintbrush in Viggo's hand went flying, smacking hard against the side of his own face and leaving a fetching streak of blue- but Sean ignored that, storming over to the stereo and pulling out the plug with the vengeance of a man forced to listen to harpies screeching.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?"

Viggo's eyelid was blue and Sean had an odd moment of vertigo when he was reminded of the eyeshadow he wore as Tracie, but he shook his head. "I shouted through the fuckin' door plenty fer ya ta turn the damn volume down already."

Viggo blinked at him. He bent over and picked up the paintbrush, and Sean took a moment to admire the tight ass revealed by the very thin, very paint-splattered jeans he was wearing.

"Sean," Viggo heaved a sigh, the name dragged out as if it took all of his energy to speak. "You realise that this is your house, right?"

"Course I do. 's why I want ya ta keep the fuckin' volume down."

"No," came the reply. Viggo dragged his hand through his hair, smearing more blue paint everywhere. "What I mean was - I didn't lock the door.

"You could've just opened it and turned down the volume at any time."

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> note: The title of the fic comes from Viggo saying that one of his favourite songs is _Envidia_ , taken from [this interview](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGnlGOr-d4c). Somewhere in the middle.


End file.
